Tour of Duty
Tour of Duty You've hit the big time now Soldier! Roll on the following table. 1 Look what you did, screw-up! Go to IT ALL ROLLS DOWNHILL! (+800 XP) 2-5 Wounded in combat: You were wounded during a combat action. Roll on the following table, to determine the effects. You receive the Crimson Heart, and if your injuries require bionics/cybernetics you receive the Cybernetic Heart as well. Go to WOUNDED IN COMBAT 6-12 Hurry up and Wait! You saw some action, but nothing to write home about. Just another soldier on another mostly boring tour, punctuated by brief periods of absolute terror and utter exhilaration. Congratulations - you're a combat veteran now. Go back to LIFE EVENTS and roll the next year. (+500 XP) 13-20 Decorated in combat. You saw some heavy combat action, survived and were decorated for your actions. Go to DECORATED IN COMBAT ---- WOUNDED IN COMBAT 1 Severely wounded: Your wounds are so serous that you require partial bionic reconstruction. Use the Partial Reconstruction tables in Rifts Unlimited Edition (pages 75-76; listed with Headhunter). (+1000 XP) 2-5 You lose a limb, which is replaced by a bionic limb. Roll 1d20 (1-10 an arm, 11-20 a leg). 25% chance of a retractable blade (silver or vibroblade; players choice), only a 10% chance of a ranged weapon (work with the GM to determine what system you get) (+600 XP) 6-8 Head shot: You lose and eye, which is replaced by a bionic multi-optic eye with all the bells and whistles (+700 XP) 9-11 Head shot: A near hit/miss has resulted in the loss of hearing on one or both sides. You gain a universal headjack and ear implant with the basic radio upgrade and sound filtration system to replace your destroyed hearing, and a 35% chance at Augmented and Ultra hearing (separate chances at both). (+700 XP) 12-14 Head shot: Your helmet suffered the brunt of the wounding attack resulting in severe facial scarring. (Add 1d8-5 to PB (note that this can be a negative number), to a minimum of 6; Also add 1d6-3 to M.A.; Not all scars are disfiguring.) (+700 XP) 15-17 Addiction: While you recover from your injuries pretty well, you get addicted to either pain killers, street drugs (as you self medicate), or alcohol. You must work with the GM to determine what. Roll a save vs. Addiction (15) with any bonuses from Mental Endurance or Physical Endurance (whichever is greater). If you succeed, then you are a recovering addict. If not, then you may try and make a save again each subsequent year, in addition to whatever else you are doing. If you fail to make the save before exiting character creation, then you will start the game as an addict. (Add 500 XP; Add 200 XP if you manage to kick the habit.) 18-20 PTSD (Post-traumatic stress disorder): You survived your wounds with no physical injury, but not all scars are visible. Roll on the insanity tables. You may make a saving throw vs. insanity (12), including any possible bonuses from Mental Endurance. If you succeed, then counseling and psychiatric care has put the insanity into remission. If not, then you will have the insanity at the start of game, and can undergo normal counseling and psychiatric care in character and in game. Even if the insanity is successfully treated, you are still vulnerable to a flare up of the insanity if stressed. (500 XP for getting the insanity, add 300 XP if you manage to overcome the issue.) Go back to LIFE EVENTS and roll the next year. ---- DECORATED IN COMBAT 1-8 You lived: You saw heavy combat, but did not distinguish yourself. But still you survived unharmed, and that counts for something. You gain the Distinguished Service Medallion, 800 XP, and your choice of one Military, Physical (except Acrobatics, Boxing, Gymnastics, or Wrestling), Pilot, or Weapon Proficiency skill of choice. This can be used to upgrade Hand to Hand combat skill, if the option is available to your OCC. 9-11 You were noticed: You saw heavy combat, and did something of note that made your Commanding Officer suggest you for the CS Cross for Bravery. You gain +1 to all Horror Factor Rolls and 1000 XP. Keep it up soldier! 12-16 You distiguished yourself: You saw heavy combat and distinguished yourself. There is a 20% chance you were wounded (roll on the wounded in combat table). Add +1 to rank, receive (Roll 1d20: 1-12 - CS Cross for Bravery; 13-20 -the Iron Star), and 1000 XP. 17-19 Sole survivor: During heavy combat things went horribly wrong. Trapped in an extreme survival situation, you had to overcome physical torments and psychological stresses that would have broken most people. You survived while the rest of your unit was slaughtered and now you alone are left to tell the tale. There is a 40% chance you were wounded (roll on the wounded in combat table). You gain +1d4+1 to ME attribute, +2 to rank, receive (Roll 1d20: 1-12: Iron Cross, 13-20: the Emperor’s Medal), 1250 XP, and your choice of one Military, Physical (except Acrobatics, Boxing, Gymnastics, or Wrestling), Pilot, or Weapon Proficiency skill of choice. This can be used to upgrade Hand to Hand combat skill, if the option is available to your OCC. 20 Hero: You found yourself facing an overwhelming enemy force, and in command after all those above you in rank were killed/wounded. You risked your own life to save your fellow soldiers/sailors and defeat the enemy despite the impossible odds. Your bravery and heroism is known within the Coalition States. There is a 20% chance you were wounded (roll on the wounded in combat table). You gain +1d4 to ME attribute, +1d4 to MA attribute (impressive), Add 1d2+1 to rank (or with GM's permission, you can receive an officer's or warrant officer's commission, receive (roll 1d20: 1-12 - The Iron Cross; 13-19: The Emperor's Medal; 20- the Imperial Medal of Honor) and 1500 XP. Go back to LIFE EVENTS and roll the next year. ---- IT ALL ROLLS DOWNHILL! Well aren't you little Miss Screw-up! You don't deserve to be in this army maggot! What are we going to do with you?! Roll 1d20 1-12 Minor NJP (non-judicial punishment): While you don't get busted any ranks, you spend almost as much time in one punative duty or another as you do in the field. A perpetual screw-up. Shape up or ship out! 13-19 Severe NJP (non-judicial punishment): You get in trouble but not enough to warrant a court-martial - barely. Reduce your rank by 1 grade. 20 Court martial: You were courts-martial and reduced to the rank of E-1 (even if beginning as an officer), and are imprisoned for 1d6 x 6 months for one charge or another. Add this to your age. If nothing else you are taught patience and how to avoid Bubba in the big house. (Add 200 XP for every six months). You’re lucky that whatever you did wrong did not result in being executed. Any further advancement in rank is halved, and if you roll on the NJP or Court martial again the penalties are doubled. It's not all bad though. You may choose any one communication, electrical, mechanical, physical, or technical skill you meet the prerequisites for. Prison shop is a great place to learn something new. When done, go back to LIFE EVENTS and roll the next year. Back to Character Creation Back to the Home Page